1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer and a waste ink collecting device of the printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A waste ink collecting device is commonly mounted in a printer, for receiving waste ink cleared from the print head. The waste ink cleared from the print head falls to land at the same point in the waste ink collecting device. Therefore, the waste ink may pile up at that point, which is a disadvantage.